bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The PowerMagic Guppies Are here!
Season: 1 Episode: 1 Total Episode: 1 Plot A spaceship crashed on the monument of Queen Marsh! Who is doing this? Why are they here? But then, A giant shark appears! so the PowerMagic Guppies must save Them! Story (The episode begins with A Droplet running to Queen Marsh.) Droplet 1: Your highness! Your highness! Queen Marsh: What is it? Droplet 1: There is a black dot in the sky! Queen Marsh: What?! Let me look. (Queen Marsh runs to the top floor of her castle and uses her telescope.) Droplet 1: See my beautiness? Queen Marsh: (Laughs quietly) Droplet 1: Highness are you ok? QUEEN MARSH: THATS NO DOT ITS A U.F.O! DROPLET 1: OH NO! QUEEN MARSH: I'LL GET THE ALARM! (Queen Marsh pushes the alarm button) ALARM: WARING! WARING! WARNIG WARING! (While the alarm is beeping, all the guards go up to the war floor.) Guard 1: Get a taste of my wrath! (Meanwhile...) Fire: This is a good view from up here. Smoke: (While riding the UFO Aka The Power Mobile) Looks like a black dot is heading towards us. Wind: Oh it may be a bir- YOU SAID BLACK DOT?! Smoke: Yep and its round, and big! (Everyone panics in the Power mobile.) (At the castle...) Guard 2: Man that UFO is far away. Guard 1: Come on!!! (The missile hits the UFO) All guards: YEAH! (The UFO falls down) (Intro happens afterwards, everyone goes around the crashed UFO.) Droplet 2: Man, the UFO had hit the monument of Queen Marsh. Droplet 3: At least we killed them I think... (Something shakes in the UFO) Droplet 1: Uhhh.. why is that shaking? (Everyone steps back) Water: (In rocks) Man that was such a crush crash (Laughs) Wind: (In rocks) Shut up Water. Queen Marsh: Are they alive? (PowerMagic Guppies get out of the rocks) (Wind blinks for a few seconds) WIND: WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! WIND: WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?! Queen Marsh: Oh... I'm sorry. Wind: It's fine. Fire: Well we were finding a new planet anyways. Wind: Ok! Wind: Time to introduce ourselves! Wind: So I'm wind. Fire: I'm fire. Water: The names water like salter (Laughs) Water: And the green one is Grass. Smoke: I'm good old smoke. Ice: And I'm ice! Wind: Ok time for backstory! Wind: So we came from Planet Element. (A memory appears on screen) Wind: It was a nice place. Wind: Until a shadowy figure came and destroyed the planet. Wind: We were the only survivors. (Memory stops) Wind: (Puts up tear) And we barley escaped. Guard 2: Man. That's dark. (Guard 2 says that while for one frame a hot dog appears.) Queen Marsh: Well I heard that a Giga shark is around this place. Water: Then it must be a megalodon! Queen Marsh: What?! Those were extinct 2.5 million years ago! Water: Well that doesn't mean there glad there extinct! (Laughs) Wind: Ok! How big is it? Queen Marsh: Around 86 feet. Smoke: That must be big! (The shark comes) ??? ?????: HAHAHAHAHA! Queen Marsh: Oh no! Big Daddy: I"M BIG DADDY! AND IM HERE TO DESTROY THIS PLACE! Fire: WOW THATS BIG Wind: Don't worry! We can do it! (Fire takes out her Fire Sword) Fire: Take this! (Fire slices off some of Big Daddies tail) B.D: OWW! B.D: WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?! (Big daddy slaps Fire off) Fire: Whoa! (Grass attacks Big Daddy with a leaf storm) B.D: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! (Big Daddy Flies away) (Wind slaps her hands) Wind: Well we will be here for a while. Guard 3: We could build you a- Wind: We can do that. Queen Marsh: Thanks for saving us! (Queen Marsh gives each PowerMagic Guppy a badge) Fire: (Oh! Thanks!) Queen Marsh: You will be known as the heroes of this planet in history. Wind: Please, just call us the PowerMagic Guppies. Queen Marsh: Ok! (The episode ends with everyone walking back home.) THE END Category:PM episodes